ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo on Ice
Nintendo on Ice is a suggested touring ice show that will be produced by Nintendo Company and Feld Entertainment. It will be hosted by the main characters, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, and Donkey Kong; and include characters from other video game companies. This will be much like Holiday on Ice and Disney on Ice. Shows All Star Spectacular Games represented in the show: *Legend of Zelda *Metroid *F-Zero *Ice Climber *Fire Emblem *Kid Icarus *Starfox *EarthBound *Pokémon *Kirby *Pikmin *Animal Crossing *Wii Fit *Tomodachi Life *Splatoon Race to Space Games represented in the show: *Metroid *F-Zero *Starfox *EarthBound *Pikmin *Pokemon GO Work This Out * Wii Fit * Pokemon * Animal Crossing * Splatoon Voice cast: English cast *Walker Boone (who voiced him in the Super Mario Bros 3, and Super Mario World TV series): Mario *Greg Eagles: Luigi *Rachel Hirschfeld: Peach *Olivia Holt: Peach (a few dialogue) and Wii Fit Trainer *Deanna Mustard: Daisy, Female Piantas, May *Gilbert Gottfried: Wario *James Woods: Waluigi, Hammer Bros. *Richard Yearwood (who voiced him in the CGI-based Nintendo show Donkey Kong Country): Donkey Kong *Frank Welker: Dry Bones *Andrew Sabiston: (who voiced him in the Super Mario World TV series) Yoshi and (in the CGI-based Nintendo show Donkey Kong Country) Diddy Kong *Scott Burns: Bowser, F.L.U.D.D. *Charles Martinet: Toadsworth, MC Ballyhoo, Male Piantas *Mercedes Rose: Rosalina *Nancy Cartwright: Bowser Jr., Ness *Kathleen Barr: Birdo *John Kassir: Mouser *Grey Delisle: Dixie Kong *Conrad Vernon: Male Nokis *Isaac Marshall: Petey Piranha, King Boo, Boos *Steve Malpass: Fox McCloud *Alesia Glidewell: Krystal *Dex Manley: Falco Lombardi *Grant Goodeve: Wolf O' Donnell *Nat Wolff: Lucas *Frank Welker: Goomba *Eric Stuart: Meta Knight, Brock, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Hunter *Samantha Kelly: Toad, Toadette, Female Nokis, Cream the Rabbit, Misty *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *Andy Ritcher: Charmander *Rachel Lilis: Jessie, Jigglypuff *Ted Lewis: King Dedede, James *Jimmy Zoppi: Meowth *Yumi Toma and Satomi Korgi: Pichu Bros. *Stan Hart: Professor Oak, Tortimer the Mayor *Stephanie Sheh: Zero Suit/Samus Aran *Ian Anthony Dale: Mewtwo *Jonathan Adams: Ganondorf *Annie Wood: Tiny Kong *Corey Burton: Mr. Sonny Resetti *John DiMaggio: Tabuu *Chris Hemsworth: Link *Kristen Bell: Zelda *Lewis Black: Tom Nook and Banjo *Jennifer Hale: Pelly the Pelican *Susan Blakeslee: Phyllis the Pelican and Kazooie *Cody Cameron: Conker *Cam Clarke: Totakeke (K.K.) *Makiko Ohmoto: Kirby *Lani Minella: Pit *Sanae Kobayashi: Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo) Japanese version cast *Kenichi Ogata: Mario and King Dedede *Takahiro Miyamoto: Luigi (in the style of Goofy) *Aya Endo: Peach (in the style of Minnie Mouse) *Mika Doi: Daisy, Female Piantas, May *Tessho Genda: Wario *Kyusaku Shimada: Waluigi, Hammer Bros. *Koichi Yamadera: Yoshi (in the style of Donald Duck), Bowser (in the style of the Beast), and Donkey Kong *???: Bowser, F.L.U.D.D. *???: Toadsworth, MC Ballyhoo, Male Piantas *???: Rosalina *???: Bowser Jr. *???: Birdo *Megumi Hayashibara: Diddy Kong *???: Dixie Kong *???: Bomb-omb, Red Bomb-omb *???: Male Nokis *???: Petey Piranha, King Boo, Boos *???: Fox McCloud *???: Krystal *???: Falco Lombardi *???: Wolf O' Donnell *???: Lucas *???: Ash Ketchum, Max *???: Meta Knight, Brock, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Hunter *Chika Sakamoto: Toad (in the style of Huey, Dewey, and Louie), Toadette, Female Nokis *???: Cream the Rabbit, Misty *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *???: Charmander *???: Jessie, Jigglypuff *???: James *???: Meowth *Yumi Toma and Satomi Korgi: Pichu Bros. *???: Professor Oak, Tortimer the Mayor *???: Samus Aran (who will be in a Zero Suit during intros and finales) *Masachika Ichimura: Mewtwo *???: Ganondorf *???: Tiny Kong *???: Goomba, Paragoomba, Paratroopa, Mr. Sonny Resetti, Tabuu *???: Link *???: Zelda *???: Tom Nook *???: Pelly the Pelican *???: Phyllis the Pelican *???: Totakeke (K.K.) *Makiko Ohmoto: Kirby and Ness *Minami Takayama: Pit *Sanae Kobayashi: Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo) Notes *It is now confirmed that the anime characters Escargoon, Tiff, Tuff, Salesman (Nightmare Enterprises), Sir Ebrum and Lady Like will not appear in this show. *Ikue Ōtani, Makiko Ohmoto, Sanae Kobayashi, Yumi Toma, and Satomi Korogi will be the only five Japanese voice actresses who work in the American version, while everyone else is American. However, they will join all the other Japanese actors to do the Japanese version. *Kōichi Yamadera will reprise the role of Donkey Kong, from the Japanese dub of Donkey Kong Country. Replacements *One of the voice actors died before the show. *Maddie Blaustein (who voiced Chef Kawasaki and Waddle Doo) died on December 11, 2008 due to her sleep from a short illness at the age of 48. Waddle Doo will be appearing in the show, but his voice actor is not yet been announced. After Blaustein's death in 2008, Kirby 3D was out on the Nintendo Video on the Nintendo 3DS systems in January 2012. So, it is unknown who currently voiced Chef Kawasaki. **However after her death in 2008, it is unknown who would be the new voice of Waddle Doo. **Tony Rosato (who voiced Luigi) died on January 13, 2017 at age 62. **Don Rickles died on April 6, 2017. Script See Nintendo on Ice (script). Touring Locations *Sears Centre, Hoffman Estates IL *Allstate Arena, Rosemont IL *United Center, Chicago IL *American Airlines Arena, Miami FL *American Airlines Center, Dallas TX *Wright State University Nutter Center, Dayton, OH *Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA *Nassau Coliseum, New York, NY *Target Center, Minneapolis, MN *Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA *Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI *KFC Yum! Center, Louisville KY *Amway Center, Orlando FL. *The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills MI *Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI *Verizon Center, Washington DC *Staples Center, Los Angeles CA *Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, CA *US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ *BankAtlantic Center, Sunrise, FL *UW–Milwaukee Panther Arena, Milwaukee, WI *Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN *Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH International showings *Rogers Centre, Toronto Ontario, Canada *Mall of Asia Arena, Philippines *Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore *Rajadamnern Boxing Stadium, Thailand *Hong Kong Coliseum, Hong Kong *Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, Japan *Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Japan *Acer Arena, Australia *Melbourne Sports and Entertainment Center, Australia *Burswood Entertainment Complex, Australia *Khan Shatyr Entertainment Center, Kazakhstan *Ankara Arena, Turkey *Belgrade Arena, Serbia *Megasport Arena, Russia *Minsk-Arena, Belarus *Siemens Arena, Lithuania *Ahoy Rotterdam, The Netherlands *Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, France *O2 Arena, Czech Republic *Groupama Arena, Hungary *Torino Palasport Olimpico, Italy *Coca-Cola Dome, South Africa *Luna Park, Argentina *Movistar Arena, Chile *Poliedro de Caracas, Venezuela *HSBC Arena, Brazil *Coliseo Cubierto El Campin, Colombia *Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico *Monterrey Arena, Mexico *Palacio de los Deportes, Dominican Republic *Jose Mguel Agrelot Coliseum, Puerto Rico *The O2 Arena, London, United Kingdom Translations *Japanese: 任天堂オンアイス *French: Nintendo sur Glace *Dutch: Nintendo op Ijs *Spanish: Nintendo sobre Hielo *German: Nintendos Capade Charaktere (Nintendo's Capade Characters) *Italian: Nintendo sul Ghiacchio *Czech: Nintendo na ledě *Afrikaans: *Thai: *Turkish: *Chinese: *Lithuanian: *Serbian: *Belarusian: *Kazakh: *Hungarian: Trivia *This originally had to be "Nintendo's World on Ice" until TheMrRamonlle found out that World on Ice belongs to Disney. So he renamed it "Nintendo's Ice Capades" and then "Nintendo on Ice" which makes it simpler. *This is inspired by and takes place after Ice Capades's Mario on Ice show (which shows Mario characters appearing in their ice show in 1989). *The second series (first was Nintendo Monopoly) that were presented in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U that will not be featured in Nintendo on Ice are Game & Watch ''and ''Nintendo's Robot Series. ''However, the two characters Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. don't speak, whereas ''Game & Watch ''and ''Nintendo's Robot Series, were most likely left out due to their overall obscurity. *The cast and characters get to shake hands with the audience at the end of the rink during the finale, and before they leave, just like Disney on Ice's "100 Years of Magic". *Nintendo on Ice will be in English in the Philippines like Disney on Ice. *Master Hand will be mentioned by Mario, but make no appearance. Category:Nintendo Category:Ice Shows Category:Feld Entertainment shows Category:Live Tours Category:Live shows Category:Focus Features films Category:Laika Category:2018 Category:PG